Castle Made of Glass
by snoopykid
Summary: This is a what-if story: as in what if Rumple lived, there was no time to get Emma and Henry out of Storybrooke, and what if everyone was transported to the Enchanted Forest: "We are back!" Snow exclaimed, "We are home!" Henry looks around as everyone is laughing and then asked the question that made everyone halt, "Wait, where is Emma?" The search for the Savior is on!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This is a what-if story; as in what if Rumple lived, there was no time to get Emma and Henry out of Storybrooke, and what if everyone was transported to the Enchanted Forest: "We are back!" Snow exclaimed, "We are home!" Henry looks around as everyone is laughing and then asked the question that made everyone halt, "Wait, where is Emma?"

There will be some characters and events that may coincide with Pirates of the Caribbean so just to make this perfectly clear: THIS WILL NOT BE A CROSSOVER! Happy reading.

Song prompt for this story: Castel Made of Glass by Linkin Park

**Castel Made of Glass**

**Bring me home in a blinding dream,  
Through the secrets that I have seen  
Wash the sorrow from off my skin  
And show me how to be whole again  
**

**'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see  
For you to see**

They were out of time as Regina raised her hands in the air to destroy her curse in order to counteract Pan's there was just no time between the time Pan's downfall and to get Emma and Henry out of Storybrooke. The thick smoke engulfed them just as Henry, Snow, David, and Emma all clung to each other. Emma looked around and she could feel herself being pulled away from her parents and son.

Keeping her eyes closed, she felt a firm jolt in her stomach as the wind began to become stronger. She could feel it trying to separate her away from her family and then the oddest thing happened: she started seeing images in her mind's eye and a voice…a voice that she distinctly recognized, "_**You would have made an amazing pirate love**_." It was clear as crystal as a shade of familiar blue eyes came into a brief focus. Other images started to flash before her and then without warning she felt her grip come loose from her son and she began to be swept away from her friends and family with no time to scream.

They all fell and landed on the hard cold Earth. Everyone rubbed their head as they stood up and took in their surroundings. Snow looked at David, "David?"

"Snow?" They broke out in wide grins just as everyone started jumping for joy and giving each other pants on the back.

"We are home!" Snow yelled as she kissed him passionately.

Regina felt Henry hug her and she embraced him. From his vantage point he could see Red and Granny, his father, Belle, and Gold all hugging. He could even see Hook shaking hands with his grandfather. As he looked around at everyone it suddenly occurred to him. He quickly pulled away from Regina and frantically began to look around, "Henry?" Regina asked as she noticed his breath quickening into panic mode.

He was not seeing her…why was he not seeing her?! "Oh no," he began gasping out.

"Henry?!" Regina yelled trying to grab his attention. That was when the joyful hugs, handshaking, and chatter suddenly stopped as they looked at the Queen and the young boy.

Neal quickly went over to Henry as he was still searching for a familiar set of hazel eyes and blonde hair, "Henry, buddy what is wrong?"

"Emma," He spoke quickly, "Where is she?! She was holding on to me and now…" He looked at his grandparents just as the thought had suddenly dawned on them as well, "Where is she?! Why is she not here?!" There was a dead silence as they stood outside the ruined castle all looking at one another as if willing someone to speak the answer.

Meanwhile somewhere in another part of the realm, Emma groans as she sits up and rubs her head, "Where the hell am I?"

"Excellent question dearie," Emma looks up to see a man grinning at her with a few missing teeth from the front and a gold tooth in the place where one of incisors should be, "I was just about to ask you what you are doing on my ship."

"Ship?" Emma asked as she looked around.

"Aye lass, my ship. My name is Captain Hector Barbossa. Welcome to the Black Pearl!" He exclaimed as Emma stood up. However when she did she looked around and noticed that the sails are dark as a moonless night, and a hull was painted to match, "This is a legendary ship of the seven seas. Surely lassie, you have heard of her."

Emma's mouth was dry as she went to the ledge and when she looked out all she could see was vast open ocean surrounding them. Turning back she faced the captain as he coughed and she could see the men looking at her rather hungrily, "Well lassie I told ye all about myself, how about I hear some things about you."

Emma straightened herself and spoke clearly as she said, "My name is Emma Swan. I am seventeen." The last part however, something made her heart scream out that was a lie, but her mind silenced it as memories of being abandoned and left alone by her parents came to her. She was indeed seventeen and an orphan at best.

"Tell me Ms. Swan, how is it you came to be here. Where are your parents?"

"Have none. As for how I got here," Emma paused as she racked her brain. Then the light bulb clicked inside her, "Neverland. I escaped from Neverland."

Barbossa nodded as he approached her slowly, "Well then lassie, you look like your something special. Besides as per the Code, you are on my ship, so here are your choices: serve with me as part of the crew or walk the plank."

One of the men looked stunned, and before Emma could respond he spoke up, "But Captain! She is a woman and-"

In one swift movement, the man was grabbed, "Throw him overboard!" Emma watched as the offender was thrown off the ship and into the raging sea, "I am sorry lass, now where were we?"

"I accept." Emma stated, "I will be a part of your crew."

Barbossa gave her a creepy smile, "Excellent. Now I can officially welcome you to the Black Pearl lassie."

Emma smiled as Barbossa led her away to give her 'proper' attire. Something however was nagging her, but once he gave her a sword and she placed her clothes on, all the nagging feelings stopped and she started her life over as part of the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so before moving on to the story. I am going to have a Q&A session:

Why I decided to de-age Emma: I de-aged her slightly because I feel that she would still harbor deeper feelings of abandonment for her parents and have bigger issues as a seventeen year old than as an adult. As an adult I think she would rationalize more than as a teen; and besides the wounds would still be fresher for her I think. Also too it would be harder for her to recognize Henry too.

Why not have the curse send her to Middle Earth like in Lord of the Rings or the Hobbit: While I have seen the movies (which are awesome especially the new Hobbit movie that came out) I have never read the book so I do not know much about that world. Also I always wanted a story that had Emma on the Black Pearl and living a pirate's life.

The review in regards for a Jack Sparrow appearance: I have not really decided if he will or will not make an appearance. This is not technically a cross-over, so he may be mentioned, but I do think he will. It has been awhile since I have seen the movies so…yea.

Any other questions feel free to ask otherwise thank you for the reviews! You are all awesome! Now without further ado happy reading!

**Castle Made of Glass**

**Take me down to the river bend  
Take me down to the fighting end  
Wash the poison from off my skin  
Show me how to be whole again**

Fly me up on a silver wing  
Past the black where the sirens sing  
Warm me up in a nova's glow  
And drop me down to the dream below

"I do not understand! You said this will take us _**ALL**_ back!" Snow yelled as she stormed ahead into what used to be their old military planning room. Taking her place in what used to be her old spot with David on her left, everyone took a seat at the table as Gold and Regina summoned extra seating for everyone else.

"I know what I said." Regina said rather coldly, but then softened her gaze as Henry's eyes met hers. Taking a deep breath she started again, "I even do not understand what happened."

Everyone now looked at Gold, "Well I do not understand what had happened. When Regina destroyed her curse to counteract Pan's it is just like what I and she had said: we would all be transported back to the Enchanted Forest. So it is only fair to assume that Ms. Swan is indeed here."

"Then where is she?" David asked before Snow could go off again.

Regina stood up and went over to one of the pillars in the room and waved her hand. The mirror appeared and in the glass the smoke swirled around and everyone gasped, "Sydney!"

The genie inside the mirror smiled, "Hello everyone." Then turning to Regina he gave her a glare, "So what do you want now?"

Before Regina could speak Henry stood up, "Please Sydney help us find Emma." The mirror turned his gaze to the boy and then looked at everyone else, "Very well then I will try." The purple smoke inside the mirror swirled around and an image appeared.

"No." Hook gasped as he took a step closer as he eyed the pirate ship in the mirror, "It cannot be." Everyone looked at him suddenly; he had been quiet and in deep thought for so long they had forgotten that he was still with them and not on his ship. He gently and uncharacteristically pushed the Queen and Henry away from the mirror. The sight that greeted him as the mirror gave them glances as to where Emma apparently was made his blood run cold. The dark sails were as black as a moonless night; then his gaze focused on the hull which was painted to match the sails.

The image faded and the genie's face appeared back into the mirror with a sorrowful look on his face, "Killian?" Snow asked gently yet there was a firm underlying power in her voice, "What do you know?"

Killian swallowed as he turned away from them, "Emma…Emma is in this realm."

"Well that's great! We go to that ship and get her!" Henry cheered ignoring the worried looks the adults were sharing with one another. After a moment of silence he finally looked at them and a sinking feeling came in his stomach, "Guys?"

Killian's voice took on a lifeless tone, "She is on the Black Pearl."

Nobody moved a muscle as they watched Killian's face become dark. Neal was the only brave one to break the silence, "What is the Black Pearl?"

Killian's sharp eyes darted to the man he once thought of as a son. In fact his gaze was so penetrating that everyone went back to their seats as he spoke. His voice still held a bit of lifelessness with a slight tone of deadliness, "The Black Pearl is a legendary ship of the seven seas. It was famous or even more famous than my Jolly Roger. It was also once captained by my father…Davy Jones."

"What? I thought you and your brother were part of the King's Navy." David stated confused.

Killian nodded, "Aye we were. My father was once too, however he fell from grace. It was this very ship that started everything. You see mate, a long time ago my father once captained a ship called the King's Revenge. My brother and I were pretty new to the navy, but our father..." Killian shook his head sadly, "There was a ship attacking a kingdom called Westros. They needed back up, so the king sent my father and his crew on the King's Revenge to the battle. It was called the battle of King's Landing."  
Everyone was engaged in the story as Killian described the battle, Henry noticed the pirate's eyes light up a bit as he talked about the courageous crewmen aboard the ship. The details that Killian described were so vivid that Henry could almost hear and smell the cannon smoke. However he and everyone else started to see that the bad part was coming because Killian's eye darkened once more and his voice turned deadly again, "After the Pearl surrendered, my father and crewmen boarded the ship and arrested the men. However he did not know the ship was cursed."  
"Cursed? How was it cursed?" Neal asked really engaged despite the former animosity he once had for the man that had broken up his family.  
"The Pearl was every inch a pirate vessel. She was built for action, however this was not an ordinary pirate vessel…this was a ghost ship. A ship that had been marked by a curse since it was first created. It possesses all who aboard and turns them into the most vicious and vile people around; especially anyone who captains her. She can turn anyone who is of pure of heart into a villainous, corrupted, foul person around. They go mad with their quest of power and greed." Killian explained in a low voice that sent shivers down their spines.

Snow gripped onto David with worry. If their daughter was indeed on this vessel then they must go after her. However one thought came to her, "But Emma is the product of True Love. She is the savior. She cannot-"

"I assure you she can. She is after all only human just like the rest of us." Killian said sadly, "Especially if she harbors any dark thoughts about her past. That is the key to the ship's power. It preys on the weakness and insecurities of its crewmen."

"But Emma overcame that. She loves us and-" David tried to argue.

"She may dearie," heads turned to Gold who had remained in silent with deep thought about Killian's story, "she may love you; however she still may harbor twenty-eight years worth of pain and suffering by the curse."

David and Snow looked at one another and then Henry spoke up slowly, "But what about me? She loves me."

Everyone gave the boy a sorrowful expression. Seeing that no one was going to speak up and answer his question, Belle said softly, "I am sure Emma will not lose sight of that. Love is a powerful thing and can break any curse." At this she turned to Rumple and gave him a smile which he returned.

Everyone was silent for a moment longer. That is when Regina looked at him and spoke, "You looked awfully pale when you saw this ship. Almost like you saw a ghost," everyone's focus was on her as she spoke, "surely there is more to this tale of yours."

"Aye there is. After my father took the crewmen back to the King; they were hanged for their crimes and the Pearl became my father's new vessel as a reward for the capture. However the more my father sailed on it with his crew, my brother and I started to see a major change in him and it did not take too long for him to fall from the King's graces and he too started to wreck havoc on the realms. By this point my brother and I rose throughout the ranks and the King gave us our ship, the Jewel of the Realm. Our first mission was to take out the Pearl…which ultimately meant for us to take out our father." Killian said sadly with a shaky breath, "My brother who was Captain gave him a chance to surrender, but he would not hear of it. His eyes…I remember them well, filled with bloodlust as he went on his quest for power and greed. His honor was gone and he…" Killian paused and then picked up again, "In the end we could not defeat the ship without a bit of magic. So we went to the fairies and asked for help. They enchanted our ship which is why the Jolly Roger is as she is now. We searched for ages until our paths crossed again. This time we managed to sink it."

"Wait you sank the Black Pearl?" Henry asked in awe.

"Aye lad, our ship had protection on her. The Pearl did too, but it was no match for our ship. We shank her." Killian said solemnly.

"Your father?" Belle asked quietly although she had a feeling that she knew the answer.

Killian turned away from them, "The last honorable thing he did was go down with his ship. This ship hadn't been seen for more than four centuries. Which is why I was so surprised at seeing this vessel. It should not have been possible for her to return. It was practically obliterated."

Everyone was quiet as they all pondered his words. David looked around and said, "Well do you know where they are?"

Killian shook his head, "I did not see anything in that mirror that looked familiar; however we cannot go on that ship to rescue Emma without some sort of protection otherwise we risk the same fate that befell on so many men before us."

"Alright then." Snow said after another moment of silence. Turning to Gold and Regina, "Can you two think of something that would protect us?"

"You are going to have to give us some time. We just got back after all. There is some major clean up that needs done from the curse." Gold said and he looked at Regina, "You still have some supplies in your castle?"

Regina nodded, "However like you said I need time."

Snow nodded and then looked to Hook, "Think you can go track down their whereabouts?"

"I can try." Killian stated.

"Ok then we will deal with stuff here." Looking at Henry, who looked downcast, Snow said, "We will find her. We always find each other."

Henry looked around him and saw the slight hopeful look on their faces, "Let's go get my mom!" He said.

**One Year Later**-

"Captain another ship off the starboard side!" A man called out from the crow's nest bellow.

"What should we do Captain?" Another man asked turning to the Captain who was at the wheel.

There was a laugh from the Captain as the man face's shown with puzzlement. Then the Captain spoke, "We show them why I am called the Queen of the Pirates. No one messes with Captain Swan, captain of the Black Pearl."


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so been having some computer issues. I just got a new one so yea that is my ultra-lame excuse. On another note: the flag names I got off the U.S. Navy Signal Flags on the U.S. Navy website. I know this may not be exactly what they would use considering they are pirates, but I figured they would need some form of communication to other vessels, besides 'attack first, question later'. Besides Killian used to be in the Navy so they may have used similar forms of communication.

**Castle Made of Glass**

"Captain another ship off the starboard side!" A man called out from the crow's nest bellow.

"What should we do Captain?" Another man asked turning to the Captain who was at the wheel.

There was a laugh from the Captain as the man face's shown with puzzlement. Then the Captain spoke, "We show them why I am called the Queen of the Pirates. No one messes with Captain Swan, captain of the Black Pearl." Everyone looked at Emma as she gave them a smirk. Taking out her spyglass she looked into the distance where the lookout pointed and saw that they raised a yellow and blue flag.

"What does that mean Captain?" the man standing beside her at the wheel asked her.

"That flag, Terrance, is called a Kilo. It means they wish to communicate with us. Bring her about and pull up alongside them." Then turning to the other crewman she ordered, "Send up Charlie."

The men rushed down to the storage area of the ship and brought up stripped blue, white, and red patterned flag. The man in the crow's nest took it from them and proceeded to wave it, signaling the other ship that they understood, "Terrance?" Emma turned to the man.

"Yes Captain?"

"As for being my negotiator, you are my representative. Handle it. Any issues arise, capture them and call me." Emma ordered firmly and turned to walk to her cabin allowing him to take the wheel.

"Aye Aye," Terrance said. After he ordered them to lower the anchor, and he proceeded down to the main part of the deck just as the other ship docked next to them. He had been in the crew for a long time. He is now in his mid-forties thanks to some curse that froze time and no one aged for twenty eight years. He served when Captain Hector Barbossa was running things on this ship. He loved serving with the man; but one thing was certain: when Emma Swan joined the crew a year prior, immediately there was something about her that every man knew she was special. Barbossa had seen it and he remembered that he started to groom her to what she would and had become; Captain of the Black Pearl.

They all knew that she was deemed the favorite of Barbossa the moment the man had laid his eyes on her. However no one could see the girl rising to become the first Pirate Queen ever in the history of the pirates. And it was all because of one mission…, he thought to himself bitterly. Of course she was phenomenal, having single handedly brought order to the seas and even brought some of what she called 'modern' technologies to some of the most loyal fleets. This was just in the last six months; he shook his head again just looking and waiting for whoever wanted to talk to approach the edge of the neighboring ship. Without wanting his thoughts to drift even more he decided to call out, "Hello there!"

Just then a man dressed in all black leather approached, "Hello," he had an accent and Terrance noticed the hook appendage that sat instead of a hand, "my name is Captain Hook of the Jolly Roger." He introduced himself and motioned to the vessel.

Terrance had a light bulb moment. Those names; his name and the name of the ship…could it really be…? "I am sorry sir, but you said your name is Captain Hook?" Terrance asked unsure.

"Aye and who might I be negotiating with?" Hook asked.

"Terrance Mathews. I am the Captain's negotiator." Terrance stated.

Hook looked at him and nodded, "Well then Terrance, what I am about to discuss is a matter of great importance. Might I speak with your Captain?"

Terrance shook his head, "I am sorry, but the Captain is unavailable. We are heading on a mission for a very powerful and valuable treasure. However what is it that you require?"

Hook eyed the man with a bit of caution as he said, "Well my crew and I are looking for someone."

Terrance could sense the uneasiness in the Captain's tone as he said, "Just who exactly are you looking for?"

"A woman. We have reason to believe she has been on your ship for a year now. Her name is Emma. Emma Swan." Hook stated.

No, Terrance thought as he risked a glance back towards the Captain's quarters, why would they be looking for her? "And just what exactly do you want with this woman?" He questioned lightly trying not to sound too suspicious.

Before Hook could respond he heard another woman's voice, "Where is she?! Do they have her?!" That is when a very short haired brunette appeared next to him and started glaring hard at him.

"Snow wait!" Just then a man appeared next to her and tried to hold her back along with another man, a woman, and a young boy. Just then the woman with the arrows turned her focus on to Terrance, who could see a bow and a few arrows strapped to her back, as she glared threateningly at him, "You! Where is my daughter?!"

At the sound of the commotion from the other ship and seeing that the woman with the bow was being restrained, the crew of the Black Pearl were now surrounding him, "I suggest you calm down before you really regret starting something with us. We are the crew of the Black Pearl and we do not take threatening actions lightly." Terrance warned seeing that a small conformation was about to start.

"Calm down?!" the woman yelled, "I know you monsters have my daughter on that ship!"

There were growls amongst the crew members of the ship and before Terrance could speak again, he heard, "Look it is the Dark One!"

Sure enough Terrance saw a man limping on deck holding the cane. He may have lost the green scaly look to his skin, but Terrance indeed recognized the face and the posture, "Attack positions!" Terrance called out as the men started to scatter.

"No! Wait!" Hook called out, but it was already too late. A few of the men started to board the Jolly Roger.

Neal tried to pull Henry from the oncoming assault, but the boy was determined to help. Regina and Gold tried to set up force field to protect themselves, but one of the crew members through what had appeared to be a grenade of some type which ultimately froze their magic, "Regina?! What's going on?!" Snow yelled as she was shooting arrows, wondering why they stopped trying to use their magic. She could see Hook and Charming starting to become overwhelmed by the enemy men. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Neal having trouble keeping Henry to stay away from the battle. Looking again she sees Regina and Gold having issues she tries again to gain their attention, however before she could another grenade was thrown and they were consumed by black smoke. All around her she hears their agonizing coughs. Her own throat starts to constrict, "Snow?" She faintly hears Charming and then her world went just as black as the smoke and she knew no more.

Hook groans as he starts to become aware of his surroundings. He tries to move his one good hand, but discovers that he can't, "Wait what-" Then he starts to look around and sees that they are on the Black Pearl…chained to the ship's main mast, "Oh great." He groans.

"So you think that you can pull a fast one on us huh? Keeping the Dark One a secret and as soon as we would let our guard down, unleash him on us." Terrance spoke stepping forward slowly from the crowd of the crewmen who unleashed a laugh.

Hook looks who is on his right and sees that it is Charming, "Tell your wife I said excellent job." He says sarcastically.

"I can hear you." Snow stated as she started to fight against their bindings.

Terrance upon seeing this states, "You might want to give up. These chains are made of Valyrian steel. Also magic will not work on this ship, so you might want to give up on that too." He added as he looked to see Regina and Gold trying to mutter different spells.

Regina groaned and turned to Snow, "Way to go."

"Excuse me if I wanted to get my daughter back and was through with the bull shit." Snow retorted back as she glared at her step-mother.

Neal looked at his son, who was tied next to him and said, "Please let my son go. He is not a part of this."

"No! I am saving my mother and that is final!" Henry said definitively. He did not spend the year planning on how he would sneak aboard the ship for nothing after all.

"Henry-" Charming tried to say but was cut off suddenly, "No. No one leaves. Negotiation is officially over. Now then," Terrance stated turning to one of the men, "Austin, please inform the Captain of our prisoners."

"Aye Aye." Austin replied quickly then ran off to the quarters.

Hook sighed, "Look, she is an anxious and desperate woman who just wants her daughter back. We thought that she may be on this ship. We honestly did not-"

Terrance held up his hand to signal Hook to stop talking, "Save it for the Captain. The Dark One was in your presence."

"Please stop referring me to the Dark One." Gold stated, "I am no longer that person. My name is Rumpelstiltskin."

Neal felt his heart swell with pride as he heard his father say that. Of course he knew that his father was trying to be better for Belle and himself, and of course for Henry's sake, but it was just as meaningful for his father to admit it out loud, "Whatever it does not matter. We know of your Dark Castel and of course you still possess your magic. This means that you are still the Dark One." Terrance growled out.

"The Dark One?" the men gasped as the sound of the voice and immediately parted as Austin stood by Terrance and soon footsteps could be heard as the Captain approached them, "The Dark One onboard of the Black Pearl?"

Gold groaned, "My real name is Rumpelstiltskin. I have retired from being the Dark One, and before you ask or rather demand; no I will not hand over my dagger."

Snow tried to get a look at the Captain. By the voice, she knew that the Captain was a female, however her face was covered and her hair was hidden underneath a black tricorne. She was also wearing a coat that looked worn and weathered. If Snow did not know any better, she would say that it looked like the equivalent to a Chinese battle dress style (**A/N**: Think of Elizabeth Swann's dress as the Pirate King). However despite the tact of trying to hide her identity to them, Snow could sense of forbidding about the Captain, "Relax Dark One. I am not interested in controlling you nor your power," the Captain stated airily, "I have my own plans for achieving power. Besides you are on my ship which means I must offer the same thing I was offered as per the Code."

"The code? What code is that?" Henry asked curiously. He knew there was something familiar about the Captain as she turned to face him. While her face was mostly hidden, he could see her hazel eyes and the tone of her voice and mannerisms were very familiar as well.

"The Pirate Code of course lad," the Captain stated, "Serve with me as part of the crew or walk the plank."

Henry looked over to where she motioned and saw the men part as the plank came into view. He gulped, "Now wait a minute!" He turned to face his father, "You would really let a kid walk the plank."

The woman shrugged, "It's part of the code he is after all with your crew. Why should I allow special treatment?"

"Because he really isn't a part of a 'crew'." Regina spat out, "We all are not a part of a 'crew'."

"She is right. We were part of a rescue mission." Charming said as he felt the Captain's eyes turn to him, "We were looking for our daughter," he tilted his head between himself and Snow, "she got separated from us when we were returning from a different realm…The Land without Magic."

With the mention of the name, he could see the hazel eyes widen, "The Land without Magic?" The Captain turned away from them and she looked right at Hook, "Did your mate just say that you came from The Land without Magic?"

"Aye he did." Hook confirmed, "Last year."

"How?"

"There was a curse," Neal said, "Peter Pan conjured a curse and since-"

"I originally enacted the curse, I had to destroy mine to cancel out his." Regina stated, "However I fail to see how-"

"Hold on a moment…that means that you are the Evil Queen Regina." The Captain stated.

Just then there was a mad rush of whispers running throughout the crewmen at this statement, "Yes I am, but again I fail to-"

"And this must mean that you are the Bandit Princess Snow White," she pointed to Snow and then turning to David, "and you are Prince James." The Captain once again stated completely ignoring Regina.

"Yes we are and-" Snow tried to say.

The Captain held up a hand to halt Snow from speaking. She turned to Hook next and held out her hand to Terrance who turned the Hook over to her. Hook's eyes widened at this as he now realized who exactly took it from him. Seeing his reaction the Captain said, "I heard you are Hook."

"I am milady." He inclined his head as he watched her play with his hook in her hand.

The Captain smirked, "Your charming reputation precedes you and yet we have never met; pray tell why that is."

"I have been stuck in time due to the curse and I have spent the last few months in the realm where there is no magic." Hook explained, although as he watched the woman in front of him he had hope that if he could charm his way free, then they would be on their way.

"So why are you helping a bunch of royals?" She asked.

Before Hook could respond, Henry spoke up, "He is helping us find my mother. Please," he stated looking at her, "let us go so we could find her."

"As much as I would like to, I cannot. The code clearly states that since you invaded my ship and loss, you join or die." The Captain stated looking at the boy.

"But we did not invade your ship!" Regina spoke up harshly, "Your crewmen attacked first when they saw-"

"The Dark One. They saw a threat and from what I heard the Bandit Princess started this anyway."

Before Regina could retaliate, Gold spoke up, "Enough already clearly we are not going to win this argument and we are stuck on this cursed ship."

"So which is it? Join or plank?"

"Wait a minute! We are really going to allow the Evil Queen and the Dark One to choose to join?! Are you mad?!" Someone shouted.

Snow and Charming saw the Captain's eyes narrowed into a death glare as she turned to face the man who spoke, "It is my decision. I am the Captain and I choose honor in following the code!" She barked.

"Yes however you are also the Pirate Queen. You can change the code and I advise that-" the man was suddenly on the ground choking as the Captain held out her black gloved hand and the crewmen visibly paled at this.

The Captain stepped forward as every other man stepped back. Kneeling down they heard her ask, "Have you learned your lesson?" The man frantically tried to nod a yes, "Are you going to question me again?" The man tried to shake his head as his eyes started to bulge out of his head. Then she dropped her hand and the man started to cough as he tried to get his breathing under control, "One of you throw Williams in the brig."

Once that was accomplished she turned to the rest of the men, "Anyone else have any issues with my decision?" No one responded, "Good." Turning back to her captives she asks, "So where were we?"

Not even caring about what just transpired between the man and the Captain, Snow sighed, "Please do not make us choose. We just wanted to find my daughter. My grandson's mother." She tried to motion to Henry, "She means everything to us."

"Look I will let you in on a secret. Amongst my other talents you could say, I know when people are lying. Consider this like a superpower," Henry's eyes widen at the choice of words that the Captain used. His mind and heart began to race widely, there was just no way…it is impossible and yet…, "and from what my superpower is saying, you people are not lying. However under the code there is no other option for you. However considering I never had parents that gave a crap about me like you two seem to care about your daughter, and as for your grandson I am not one to condemn a child to being an orphan like my so-called parents did to me, I am willing to make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Gold asked suspiciously considering the fact that he used to be the one to offer up deals.

Everyone tried to look at him then to the Captain, "Join my crew and in the process I will help you find your daughter."

"You would?" Neal asked as he thought about Emma and how this person could help.

"Of course. I am the Pirate Queen after all."

Hook frowned. He had never heard of pirates having a ruler before, but wisely did not question this. Instead he settled for, "What would happen to us if she is found?"

The Captain shrugged, "Depending on any issues that arise, I will let you leave my services and you will be able to go be a family."

There was a stony silence were no one moved or made any sound. The only sound that was being made was the waves rocking the ship. Snow swallowed and said, "We join and you help us?"

"Yes."

"Promise?" This time Henry spoke up.

The Captain went over to the boy and Neal watched as she knelt down and pulled out her sword. Henry noticed that handle was blue and the hilt had a gold dragon etched into it and coming out of the dragon's mouth was a blood red ruby, "This is called the Infinity Sword. It was given to me after showing great loyalty in a battle. I give you my word on this sword that I will help you reunite with your mother."

Regina had to restrain herself from speaking out of turn and that is when she heard Snow say, "Done. We will join your crew."

The Captain stood up and went over to her, "And you are willing to speak for everyone on this matter."

Charming looked at his wife as she spoke, "I will do whatever it takes to get my daughter back. Yes I will speak for us all. We will join."

Regina looked at Henry and saw his eyes pleading with her, "Yes."

"Yes." Gold said.

"I will as well." Neal spoke up.

"Where she goes I go." Charming stated.

"Aye." Hook stated.

The Captain sheathed her sword and waved her hand. A glass bottle appeared and all of a sudden the sky darkened and a great purple mist appeared and surrounded the Jolly Roger. Hook watched in horror as his ship disappeared, "NO! What the bloody hell did you do to my ship?!"

The Captain turned and faced him as she held out the bottle for him to see, "I placed it in here for safe keeping." As they were being released they all saw the ship trapped in the bottle. She handed the bottle to Austin, "Place this on my shelf." Then turning back to Hook she said, "You are part of my crew now. You are no longer a captain therefore your ship is mine."

They all looked at her as she walked toward the helm of the ship, "Hoist up the anchor! Lower the sails!"

"Where we going Captain?" Austin asked as he sprinted to the helm as well, "Are we going after it?" He finished the last part in a whisper.

"No not quite yet," The Captain spoke. Then louder she called up to the bird's nest and yell, "Set the course for the second star to the right and we are going straight on 'til morning!"

Everyone gasped loudly as Henry yelled, "We are going to Neverland?!"

"That's right!"

"Wait!" Charming yelled trying to reach the helm, but was blocked by some of the crewmen, "How are we going to find our daughter?!" Charming called out.

She paused the wheel and motioned for Austin to take over. Once she was down on the main deck again she faced him and faked innocence, "I am sorry did I forget to mention that it is not a matter of how we find her; rather it is a matter of when we find her?"

"Excuse me?!" Snow and Regina both yelled.

"That is right. Besides you caught us at a rather how would you say it? Ah inopportune time." She stated.

Hook stormed forward, "Now hold on. You said you would help us! You promised the boy that you would." He motioned to Henry who was now in Regina's arms.

"Oh I know that. However you are not the one giving orders now Hook," she sneered his name and with a sudden force of power he was thrown backward into Charming and the two fell to the ground, "You all are under my command." Right at that moment she ripped the scarf that was covering her face off and along with her tricorne and they all gasped as to who they saw, "I am Captain Emma Swan, Queen of the Pirates. I will now personally welcome you to the Black Pearl. From this point forward…" She now locked eyes with Henry who was still in shock, "It's a pirates' life for you."


	4. Chapter 4

So some twist for our favorite people right? They go looking for Emma and they find her…just not in the way they were expecting. I know some of you were wondering how Henry is taking this, so this chapter will be in his POV. Thanks for the support and happy reading! BTW here is the link that you can see what Emma's pirate outfit is like. Just replace the bolded words with their proper symbols. Otherwise PM me if you want the link: http **colon** **backslash backslash** pirates **dot** wikia **dot** com **slash** wiki **slash** Pirate_King

**Castle Made of Glass**

Right at that moment she ripped the scarf that was covering her face off and along with her tricorne and we all gasped as to who we saw, "I am Captain Emma Swan, Queen of the Pirates. I will now personally welcome you to the Black Pearl. From this point forward…" She now locked eyes with me, "It's a pirates' life for you."

I felt my mind go completely numb. I was not even aware that one of the crewmen who attacked us was leading us to the quarters, "This is where you all will be staying." He said as he started handing us our clothing, "And this is what you will be wearing when your other ones get dirty. The Captain also expects you all to use this day to recharge."

"That is nice of her," I heard mom say. I did not even have the heart to look at her and give her one of my 'please play nice' looks.

The man grinned ruefully, "Oh this is as nice as it is going to get for you, your **highness**. Consider this as a homecoming gift, because once we hit Neverland and really get on with our quest it is not going to be smooth sailing." With that he turned and started to head for the door, "By the way the Captain also wanted me to pass along an invitation to have dinner with her later this evening. It may be phrased as an invite, but think of this as an order."

Then the door closed and we were left alone. Next to me I hard Grams sigh as she sat down on one of the cots, "How could this have happened? She didn't even recognize us." At this Gramps sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I know Snow. I know." Gramps said softly. Then he looked at my mother and Grandpa, "Why did this happen?" His tone was not harsh, but yet it was not kind either.

Grandpa sighed and took a seat on the other cot, "I do not know dearie. When Regina tried to cancel out my father's curse the effect should have been to not only bring us to the Enchanted Forest, but also keep our memories."

Dad sighed and faced him, "But it made Emma lose her memory and also de-aged her. Emma is now eighteen, believes that her parents left her on the side of the highway, and she is a pirate. How the hell did that happen?"

Before Grandpa could answer him, my mother said, "A number of things could have caused that to occur. For instance what she was exactly feeling as we were crossing realms could have played a major part in that."

"How?" Hook asked as he leaned against the wall playing with his hook that he had gotten back, "How could her feelings really play this big a part in all this mess?"

Before my mother could respond, I spoke up, "Who cares about that!" Everyone gave me a sharp look as if remembering I was in the room, "What are we going to do to get her remember us?" I asked a bit more quietly.

Everyone was silent as I tried to meet their eyes. Grams and Gramps were avoiding me, my mother was also was not really looking at me, and my Dad had to also look away. The only two people that were brave enough to face me was Hook and Grandpa, "Henry we have to consider your mother's state of mind when Regina counteracted my father's curse." Grandpa stated softly and easily, "The reason she turned out like this was precisely her state of mind as we crossed realms."

"But why is that?" Hook asked, "She went through like four portals yes? One to get here the first time around, the second to get back to the Land without Magic, the third to get to Neverland the first time around, and the last was to get back." He listed emphasizing each point on his only good hand, "What exactly made this any different?"

Everyone looked at Grandpa for the answer. He was quiet as if unsure of himself, "The only thing I could think of is since Emma never experienced the curse because she escaped the first time; this time around it managed to claim her as a victim, thus losing her memories in the process."

"But why is she de-aged?" Mom asked arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

Grandpa shrugged, "Well if she is eighteen because a year has passed, she must have landed here at seventeen. Obviously something happened to her at seventeen to make the curse present her in this fashion."

"She didn't even recognize us." Grams repeated softly again, "At least when we met I was able to see or have a feeling of knowing her. She has none of that…it's like she-"

"Doesn't want to remember." Gramps finished just as softly.

I shook my head and made my way towards the door, making up my mind. The way they were all sounding, it was as if there was no hope in restoring Emma's memories of us. I got her to believe in the curse perhaps I can make her see through these false memories as well, "Where are you going?" Mom asked as I made a move to open it.

"Outside on deck." I stated.

"No you are not. You are staying here with us." She said firmly. I saw Dad and everyone looking at me, nodding their heads in agreement.

"What is the big deal? We are technically part of the crew. They will not hurt me," I said groaning. I was so tired of them treating me like a little kid. I dealt with Pan in Neverland and in Storybrooke. I stared down the barrel of Emma's gun when I was in Pan's body. I mean how many people can say that they just stood their ground with someone pointing a gun at them? Especially when said gun is in the hands of one: Emma Swan?

However seeing the protective look in their eyes I decided to explain my thoughts, "Look I had gotten Emma to Storybrooke. I managed to make her believe in the curse after I ate a cursed apple turnover. I think there is a possibility I can make her remember."

"You ate a cursed apple turnover?" Hook asked in awe as he looked me over, "You voluntarily went under the sleeping curse?"

I scratched the back of my head as mom, Grams, and Gramps looked away, "Uh yes?" I answered even though it sounded more like a question.

He continued to stare at me and then shook his head in some form of amusement, "You do not do anything half-done do you?"

I shook my head as I allow my thoughts to drift back to a simpler time involving Operation Cobra. I can see Emma giving me looks of uncertainty as she 'humored' my attempts at showing her the book and telling her stories. However before I could totally allow myself to get lost in those memories, Grandpa spoke up, "Aside from that," our heads turned toward him as he gave me a rather stern, yet solemn look, "Henry this is not a simple memory retrieval. This is something a lot more powerful because your mother is the product of true love. Her magic is what made her into this, besides she has been well adapted to this life it would seem."

I looked at Mom as she nodded her head in agreement, "He is right. This is not going to be easy as what you dealt with in Storybrooke."

"What exactly is the main difference? Her magic aside, the curse gave her a new life here just like it did with us in Storybrooke." Gramps stated as Grams pulled away from him to look at Mom.

Mom sighed as she looked at them, "Well for starters Emma was born here and her magic has grown. Whatever her mental state that she was in when we were being transported had somehow triggered the curse and ultimately it affected her."

"So if we had started thinking something else while we were being transported, we could have lost our memories over again?" Grams asked quietly.

Mom shrugged, "I doubt it, but magic there was-"

"Unpredictable." Gramps said finishing the statement that had been repeated multiple times in the past.

I looked over at Dad, who had an agitated look on his face, "Dad what is it?"

Dad looked up, but shook his head, "Nothing."

"Nothing? Look if you have something to say then say it. Don't be shy mate." Hook said as he looked at Dad.

Dad sighed and said, "It's just that-" Before he could get to finish, our door opened up and we were greeted with the man who I recognized as Austin.

His brown hair was damp and he was panting as he looked in on us. It was then that I could fully see what he looked like. He was not like the other men that we saw earlier. The other men were clear cut pirates that I would expect to meet (besides Hook of course). However Austin was rather young, not as young as my mom right now, but he looked like he would be just about her age if she wasn't cursed of course, "Excuse me but the Captain has ordered me to bring you to her quarters." His voice had an accent to it that I could not even begin to place.

"What for?" Gramps asked as he stood up.

"Dinner." Austin said, "She is making her top council eat with the others, so that you may join her." We all looked at each other and then back at him, who inclined his head toward the door.

"Lead the way." Hook said as he motioned with his hand.

Austin smiled as we followed him toward the deck. Looking around we see that is it mostly deserted, "Where is everyone?" I asked curiously.

"Supper." Austin replied, "We are having the best food around."

"Which is what?" Mom asked her face shining with disgust at the thought of eating with the pirates.

From my view point I see his eyes light up at the mention of the food, "Rack of Lamb, Pork Pie, Blueberry tarts, and baked apples." He let out an involuntary groan in pleasure, "The feast from my home realm."

As we walked to the upper deck I looked at him, "You are not from here?"

"No, I am from a realm called Westros. I joined on this ship twenty-eight years ago. However when time froze here due to the curse, I did not age." His face fell at that thought, but then brightened up, "Not aging does have its perks though and it has been a pleasure serving with Barbossa and Swan." We all shared a glance and heard joyful singing coming from the one area of the ship and it was then that Austin smiled widely as he answered our unasked question, "They are rejoicing."

"What for?" Grandpa asked with a raised eyebrow.

Austin looked at him as he stopped in front of the door, "I will let her do the talking. In you go."

"You are not coming with us?" I asked as I looked at the black door and the two windows that showed flickering lights inside.

Austin shook his head, "I maybe the first mate, but she specifically asked for you seven. Trust me her bark is worse than her bite…just be sure to stay on her good side." We all again stole a look and Austin opened the door for us and we were met with many different yet mouthwatering aromas.

The door closed behind us as we went into the eating area. I couldn't help but also think that there is definitely more than meets the eye on this particular ship. As my eyes wandered around the room, I notice shelves filled with books and scrolls that look like maps. Going over, I allow my hand to feel the bindings of the books. Some were falling apart and others looked newer. I also get a closer look at the scrolls and see the different coloration relating that some were also older than others, "I do not believe it." I hear Hook gasp.

Turning our heads we see that he is looking at another shelf in the corner of the room and see rows upon rows of glass bottles. Each was filled with different ships that were sailing on the ocean, "Look at this one." Dad pointed out.

Sure enough we saw which ship he was pointing to, "Looks like the Jolly Roger." Grams said as we noticed Hook's eyes looking downcast.

"That is because it is the Jolly Roger." We spun around to see Emma sitting at the head of the table. She was no longer in her Pirate Queen outfit, but instead she was wearing a red vest with a small floral like pattern and twelve dark brown buttons with two pockets which start around the end of the buttons.

She stood up suddenly as she noticed something missing from the table. Turning around I noticed the back of the vest is red with black stripes. It has a slit on the bottom that goes up a few inches. Underneath the vest I notice that she has on a relatively simple white shirt. The pants are dark brown and her boots are dark brown. I also take notice that she is not wearing her black hat and she also does not have her sword on her, "So what is your poison of choice?" She eventually asks to break the silence in the room.

"Uhm…what?" Grams asked confused.

"Poison? Drink? Austin forgot to put the drinks out." Emma says pointing to the table, "By the way you can sit you know."

We all looked at each other not realizing we were still standing and watching her. Sighing I take my seat first which was at Emma's right hand and soon everyone else followed, "You have juice?" I asked automatically. Emma turns as gives me a questioning look as did everyone else, "Never mind." I said looking at my plate.

"Its' fine kid, I do in fact have some." She winked and then looking at everyone else she passed out the other drinks and finally handed me my glass which was filled with juice, "Alright dig in." Emma said as she gestured to the food.

Hesitantly we start to dig into the food. I am the first one to take a bite and as soon as the Pork Pie hit my taste buds I let out a moan, "You like it?" Emma asked as she took a bite.

"Yes I do." I say honestly and I noticed that the other adults are also trying not to look like they are enjoying it, "Where did you get this?" I asked thinking about the meals that Hook told us about that he had to eat.

Emma laughed, "Well when you are Queen of the Pirates, nothing is out of reach."

We sat there contemplating what she had said. So many questions filled my head and no doubt everyone else. Emma must have sensed this and said, "The food was one of the forms of payment that the generous people of King's Landing gave me for helping out with a small problem."

"King's Landing?" Gramps asks with a slight frown.

"Aye, in the land of Westros. Very nice place, aside from all the fighting for the Iron Throne." Emma snorts into her drink, "I do not know why anyone would want such control for an uncomfortable chair. Or better yet why no one has thought of a way to kill that vicarious Boy King; I would never in a million years serve under such a person with absolutely no honor."

We all considered her words for a moment, not entirely sure what the meaning behind her words. I can see that Grams and Gramps are not really taking this new Emma really well. Mom and Grandpa are also not too sure how to talk to her either. Dad and Hook are trying their best to hide some of their emotions, but they are not doing that well. I sighed and took it upon myself to learn more, "So if you do not like him, then why did you help?"

Emma looks at me and sets her glass down, "Well for starters I was not helping him; I was helping the King in the North. Westors is split up into different areas and everyone is fighting for the Iron Throne to control the land. Second of all I needed supplies so that was my form of payment as I stated earlier, and lastly since I am a royal so to speak I figured I need at least a few allies. Wouldn't you agree?"

I considered her words and since I had a feeling she would not be telling anything more as to what occurred in this land I nodded, "Seems to make sense."

Emma gave me a look, "I like you kid. What is your name?"

"Henry." I said smiling, hoping it would trigger some memory within her.

She gave me a look and said, "Henry huh?" She pondered over this for a minute before taking another sip of her drink, "Interesting name."

"It was my adoptive mom's father's name…right mom?" I asked turning to Regina.

She was about to take a bite of the lamb and as Emma looked at her she placed her fork down. I gave her a small look and she nodded, "That's right. I named him after my father."

"How noble of you to honor your father like that. He must have been very important to you." Emma stated casually.

"You have no idea." Regina said slowly as I saw her hide her grimace behind her glass as she took a sip of her drink.

"You are right. I do not have a clue." Emma retorted back.

The tension was starting to become thick as we went back to eating. I looked at Grams hoping she would restart the conversation. I knew that she and Emma became fast friends in Storybrooke, maybe the same would apply to a teenage pirate Emma as well. Grams caught my gaze and she must have been thinking the same thing I was and said, "So do you do this with all your new…ah…recruits?"

Emma shook her head, "No I do not actually. You guys are considered 'special' recruits." She gave an air-quote around special.

We looked at each other and Hook was the one to speak next, "Why is that?"

Emma laughed, "Really? You are really asking why I consider this a special turn of events?"

"Yes." Gramps stated firmly, "Why treat us special when you have crewmen who worked for you longer?"

"It is not every day that I have the most powerful and really the most famous people aboard my ship, especially when said people have not been around for twenty-eight years." Emma motioned to Regina, "The Evil Queen." She then motioned to Grams and Gramps, "Snow White aka the Bandit Princess and her Prince Charming." Then she motioned to Hook, "_Former _Captain of the Jolly Roger, Captain Hook aka Killian Jones." Lastly her eyes locked with Gold, "Of course the Dark One."

"Again what makes us special besides our status?" Gold asked.

"Besides the fact that I am not only meeting the characters I grew up reading about you mean?" Emma asked and we nodded, "Well having you guys here is like having a royal flush within the same suite poker. Having you in my crew brings me more fame than anything else, aside from fact that you all are worth some value in my quest; which actually brings me to why you are here to begin with."

Emma waved her hand and our finished plates, utensils, and cups vanished along with the food, leaving the table blank. She then stood up and gave us all a piercing look, "I am not going to tell you what we are doing just yet. So far I have kept this thing under lock and key for quiet sometime."

"Wait, you mean your crewmen do not know about this mission yet?" Hook asked, "How do they not know?"

"I have not told them," Emma said in a 'duh' like tone, "they only know that we are going after a valuable and rare treasure and that we are close. Hence the celebration. Now then, in order to make this work, I am going to assign you all to an area that you will be working in. You," she pointed to Dad who had been quiet this whole time, "what is your name?"

"Neal." He said looking at her, as if hoping to see some sort of recognition, "However in this land I used to be named Baelfire."

Emma looked unimpressed as she looked at Dad, "Whatever, how well do you know astronomy?"

"Stargazing?" Dad asked looking confused.

"Yea, or navigation. Stuff like that. How well are you?" She asked again this time impatient.

Dad shrugged as he looked at Hook, "I am ok. Hook is a better navigator though. He taught me some navigation before I left him."

Hook nodded in agreement, "Aye it is true."

Emma looked between the two and said, "I do not want any of you working that close to one another however be that as it may, Hook I guess you will help with the navigation. Neal Baelfire whatever you go by you will then be placed in the armory. Gregory will be your super down there. Hook you will flow the orders of Peter. Now next up Regina." She looked at her and I can see Regina's eyes narrow slightly, "Your magic will not work on this ship as with you Dark One. So what to do with you two…?"

Regina glared as Emma thought and then she snapped her fingers, "I got it! I will place you in the care of Olson. He is our cook, you will help him prepare the meals."

Now Regina was internally fuming. I can tell that she wanted to yell at Emma, however catching my eyes I saw her bite the inside of her cheek, "It would be my pleasure." She bit out.

Emma smirked, "Now then Dark One, you cannot do much in the way of hard labor can you?"

"It would not be wise dearie." He said motioning with his cane.

"Very well, you will assist Jon with the book keeping then." Emma said as she looked pleased with this decision. Gold nodded looking pleased as well, and I had to hold back a smirk as I saw Regina shooting him a look, "Now Bandit Princess and Prince Boy what to do with you two."

"Prince boy?" I saw Gramps mouthing to Grams when Emma turned her back to look outside as she thought. Grams shrugged her shoulders as Emma turned back around, "Tell me Princey what experience do you have in sea based battle tactics?"

Gramps frowned at the name as he looked at Emma, "Not much really."

Emma frowned as well, "I see, well then I guess you are going to have learn quick. You will assist Chase. He is my tactics advisor, you will assist him." Looking at Snow she asked, "Know anything about nursing or anything medical like that?"

"I did volunteer work at the hospital in Storybrooke." Grams said warily.

"Alright then, you will be working with Masters. He is our ship's doctor." Looking around at us she quickly listed off, "Neal is in armory, Hook is with navigation, Regina is in the kitchens, Gold in book keeping, Princey is with tactics, and Snow is with medical support."

"What about me?" I asked looking at everyone else and then at her, "What is my job?"

Emma looked at me curiously, "Ah yes, what about you…?" She again turned her back on us and thought for a moment or two before turning back around, "Know what? I am going to sleep on it. I have an idea, but I am not entirely sure of the extent of it. So go to your cabins and enjoy the rest of the night off. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

"We are still going to Neverland right?" I asked nervously as we got up and started to head to the door.

"We have to go to Neverland." Emma said as she led us out on to the deck and made her way to the wheel.

"For the treasure?" Gramps asked.

Emma turned back around and smirked as the full moon made her look like she was glowing, "Oh no, not even close."

"So then what is in Neverland?" Regina asked not even bothering to hide her annoyance.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Emma winked not even phased, "Good night."

We watched her make her way to the wheel and started to steer the ship. We still heard singing as we passed by the other crewmen's quarters and once we were back in the cabin we started to settle in. Hook then blew out the lone lantern that was in the room and no one said a word for a few minutes and I allowed myself to replay the dinner scene in my head. "Hey Mom," I called out in the darkness once my thoughts collected themselves and the gravity of the situation we were in finally settled into my stomach.

"Yes Henry?" I hear her voice.

I knew everyone was listening as I responded, "You were right."

"About what?" She asked.

"This is nothing like what Storybrooke was." I said, "This is a whole different level." It was then I heard Grams whimpering and Gramps's soothing voice in the darkness. No one else spoke as the gravity of the situation started to weigh down on us as the waves rocked the Black Pearl.

I closed my eyes trying to allow sleep to enter my brain, however all I can think about was that my mom: the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, the Savior of Happy Endings was now the Captain of the Infamous Black Pearl and a Pirate Queen. How were we going to get out this one?


End file.
